warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Whispers/Archive 1
whoa Flameh! what You know its not right to swear, anonymous user, so I'll just delete your sentence. Talonclaw.(I wont sign my name in case u swear on my page!) Please do not swear. (even though it isn't considered that for everyone) It was confirmed on Vicky's Facebook page (I think)--Nightshine{ 02:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I replaced the word with asteriks because well there's little kids on here. Memorial 23:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hay... Don't change my words! Theres nothin wrong with it! Yes, there was, or Nighty and Snickers wouldn't have changed it! Also, Bramble should be told about this, and Insaneular. And you forgot to sign, EARTH DAY! Make sure you recycle! You get $! 00:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous user, please do not swear or being rude like that. That is a swear, there is something wrong with it. Yes, it was comfirmed on Vicky's facebook page. Icefall★ Talk 13:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous user, please sign your name with four ~'s. It's inappropriate to swear or to talk about slapping people here. There are some younger viewers on here, and I don't think their parents would like them seeing the f-bomb (or whatever) dropped. If it had been me, I would have blurred it out with asterisks too. Hollydapple 04:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) question Does anyone know for certain what the OotS book after this one will be titled? Thanks, Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 23:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Never mind XD Raven Randomness! 01:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I think it's going to be called The Sign of the Moon Jayfeatherslover55 02:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Rumor Verification? I have a question; I heard a rumor that it has been confirmed that Brambleclaw will be blinded and/or die in this book and Lionblaze will be deputy. Has this been confirmed ANYWHERE? Idk if it was on Facebook or something, so I was wondering if someone could verify this please. Thnx!HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 22:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard about it, but I don't have a Facebook account to verify it. Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 23:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Neither do I, that's why I'm asking here. IDK where it was heard, or even who started the rumor, I just wanted to know if anyone else had heard this and could confirm it or not.HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 00:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) K, I asked on Warrior Answers or whatever it's called, and it was answered. Apparantly, Brambleclaw is ambushed by a group of rouges. His eyes are clawed out and he bleeds to death. I still don't know where this was said, but should we put it in the article, or do we wait for the book to come out?Hollytail מרגלית Lion x Heather 4ever! 21:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) This article isn't for things like that. We wait to see what happens in the actual book. Ravenflight 01:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I just have one thing to say...POOOOOOOR BRAMBLECLAW!!!!!! D*: Jayfeatherslover55 02:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 What on earth...? I can't see Vicky Holmes blinding ''Brambleclaw. I'm not happy about hearing Firestar is gonna die in OTS. 'I. Am. Not. Liking. Where. This. Is. Going. 'I know they're just rumors, but...jeez. That's wrong on so many levels. Hollydapple 04:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's just a- most likely false- rumor. And maybe we can take this discussion to the forums. Sandwich989 07:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) question how do you edit the box on the right?--Juniperberry86 00:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What did you want to add? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That it comes out in November 23.Juniperberry86 00:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait wait wait.... Brambleclaw DIES!!!!! D: D: NO!!!!! I wanted him to become 'Bramblestar'!!! And isnt it about time sandstorm, dustpelt and brackenfur move to the elders den??????? THEIR SOOOOO OLD!!!! I want firestar to die, i dont know why though, but i think its cuz hes been leader long enough. DIE KITTY DIE!!!!! Please take all of that chat to the forums. This talk page is for discussing the article. Icefall★ Talk 13:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Just for the record, Firestar is technically middle-aged, Vicky said, so Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Graystripe, and all those cats from OS that we love are still senior-warrior-aged, not ready for elder status. They're all around five years old (?), which she said was middle-aged in warrior terms. I don't know the link, but I remember reading it in the transcript. Hollydapple 05:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Firestar is going to die! YAAAAAAY!!!!! No cat ever lived as long as him, accept for dustpelt, sandstorm and graystripe. I think its time for him to die already! But i don't like that Brambleclaw is going to die! I liked Bramblestar![[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Covered In Clouds...]] 10:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Aww, come on! Be nice! Firestar was an excellent leader. If he dies, it's going to be a great loss in the Warriors world, and we all know it. 18:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I think that Firestar should stay leader, and all his friends should become elders, and brackenfur should be and elder with them, and Sandstorm becomes One-ear, and Greystripe Grey-scar and then the clans should move back to the old forest then.... Lionblaze will be deputy, Leafpool with be med cat again, Jay will be her assistant, Crow will move to thunderclan and be Leafs mate, and Holly will stay in the Darkforest. :P. Thats a happeh ending! Oooh and Princess will has a kitteneh named Flame, and he will find Thunderclan, and train as a apprentice, and then the prophecy will end, and a new bunch of not super-power prophecies will happen with Flamepaw as the main POV in the 5 series, with a friend named Sootpaw. ^_^. That is my fantasy. Oakstar 07:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This belongs in the forums, people. 23:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed...? That the cat (Flametail) on the cover of this book, is the exact same one used on the first misprint of OoTS book #2: Fading Echos? I was looking through the cover gallery, and I just happened to notice that. Does anyone think that the misprint on Fading Echos was done as a hint for the next book? (if this doesn't belong here, let me know) 18:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No it isn't a reference to night whispers because wayne mcloughlin (is that how you spell his name?) made a mistake with ivypaw's image. Then they decided to use this image for night whispers. YAYZ ONLY A COUPLE WEEKS UNTIL ITS RELEASED! PtErO> 18:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) When does the browse inside come out? It's not out yet, but it should be out within the next few days! 13:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Browse Inside! It is now out for those of you who wish to see it. Here is the link! 17:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!!! Night Whispers! [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarrissa]]My Talk Page 18:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Night Whispers Information Now that the Browse inside is open, can we use the information to write the Alligences, Chapter-by-Chapter Notes, and information for the cats? I know this may not be the perfect place to post this question, but it seemed to fit alright. Scarletwind 00:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) The allegiances have already been updated, but that's all we can do until the book is actualy released. 01:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Worry me,Hunters SPOILER ALERT: About halfway through this book, something occurs that deeply disturbs me. It's NOT that those who think Holly is alive will get in my face over the phantom yarrow.. It's NOT that we may end up with another LeafxCrow(DovexTigerheart)... It's NOT that every other dang relationship in the series is being ripped to shreds... It's that ERIN HAS HINTED AT THE END OF WARRIORS!!!! Proof:This conversation(between jayfeather and Yellowfang),UNABRIDGED-- "I saw Lionblaze fight the fox,"Yellowfang rasped. "And?" "It was a sign." A sign of what?That he's a mouse-brain?" "He fought it alone." "Yeah.I know.He's a mouse-brain."Jayfeather repeated.His teeth were starting to chatter."Can you get to the point?" Yellowfang's stinking breath billowed around his muzzle as she leaned close."Stop complaining and start listening," she hissed."Like Lionblaze, ThunderClan must fight alone." "When?" "When the dark Forest rises,ThunderClan must face it's greatest enemy alone." Jayfeather blinked."But the dark Forest threatens every Clan," "Only one clan will survive,"Yellowfang growled."Yesterday four patrols could not drive the fox from your territory.Today Lionblaze sent it fleeing for it's life.In the great battle that is coming,ThunderClan must fight alone." "But the Dark Forest is training cats from every Clan!"Jayfeather reminded her. "So every Clan might betray you." "But we're all in danger,Surely we have to fight together?" "Why do the Three belong to ThunderClan and no other Clan?"Yellowfang's amber eyes burned."It must be ThunderClan's destiny to survive while the others perish. What?There have to be four clans! (End of story) See? the whole basic plot of Warriors is on the survival of the four clans. Without 3 of them...well, there's not much point to Warriors anymore,eh? 03:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC)He Who Cannot Join This Wiki 2 things. 1 do you realy think jayfeather will do as yellowfang says? and the other clans will probably survive tho. 2 if i where responsible and/or knew this wiki better, id say that this was for the forums. thanks for the spoiler! [[User: Treestar|'Treestar']][[User talk: Treestar|'THANK THE ERINS!!']] 05:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats not fair that only one clan will survive! What about RiverClan though? Mistystar just became leader and has the majority of her nine lives! It would be hard to kill her soon. Dustpelts Keep this up and I'll report you guys to Bramble. Keep the spam off the talk page, please. As I said, take it to the forums. 14:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's what the forums are for. Just to squish the spam, in a BN 'Meet the Writers' program in 2008 or 2009 (I have it on my iPod as a podcast) it was confirmed that the Erins would keep writing Warriors''' as long as they live! Besides, what happened to the Hollyleaf/Lionblaze/Jayfeather prophecy? Hollyleaf died. My point exactly. Prophecies can be wrong. Stop rumouring! It's hurting my head. :( -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 00:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Bookjacket Blurb... Since it's not up on the article, and I have the book, may I add it to the page? I can add references if need be. I've noticed that it's on all of the other articles, but this one. 13:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course; anyone can edit any page, that is the idea behind a wiki. :) Please do so. Thanks, 14:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Did Graystripe and Millie die? Do Graystripe and Millie die? It says so in the Night Whispers page, but I looked on Graystripe's page and it said he wasn't dead. Can somebody please clear that up? No, Millie and Graystripe did not die. It was just a vision Ivypaw had while she was in the Dark forest. 06:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I was a bit confused too, but I reread it and understood. And actually, it was in a dream Spottedleaf sent to Jayfeather. I'll rephrase it so everyone can understand. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫''']] Reach for the stars! 00:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC)